onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Episódio 399
thumb|400px "Break Through the Encirclement! Marines vs Three Captains " é um episódio do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] . Resumo Como Equipes de Luffy , Law e Kid se juntam A Luta e derrotam o resto dos fuzileiros Navais Fazer Lado de fora da Casa de Leilões . Os três capitães prometem-se encontrar e lutar no Novo Mundo . Uma viagem de Luffy escapa com uma ajuda dos pilotos da Vida Rosada . Uma figura misteriosa que parece ser Kuma intercepta Kid e Law, e começa a atacá-los com lasers. Longo Uma Equipe de resgate marinho Entra na Casa de Leilões com a Obra de Garantia de Segurança dos Dragões Celestes . Lei joga uma cabeça que é cortada de volta para os marinheiros, chocando-os como um cabeça ainda pode falar e sentir seu corpo. Lei usa suas máquinas para eliminar numerosos soldados. Luffy entra em Gear Third . Kid usa seu poder para atrair as armas do fuzileiro para ele. A força é tão importante para as crianças dentro da casa para a criança, que é um mundo para fazer um enorme amor metálico. Os capitães atacam as suas como com tripas saem. Os soldados são ordenados por atacar como piratas sem as frutas de Diabo . Kid avisa a Leaphe na próxima vez que eles se encontram, nenhuma misericórdia será exibida. Luffy responde que será o único que encontra One Piece e ri. Kid olha para ele e Killer corta o soldado para atacar Kid. O garoto diz que um assassino está indo para um oceano onde um homem não tem coragem de dizer que está encontrando um pedaço de morteão. Os piratas do garoto atacam os soldados que se aproximam. O soldado se prepara para cortar Lei, mas é derrotado por Bepo . Os Cavaleiros Rosados Da Vida chegam e estão prontos para partir. Os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha se defendem enquanto correm em direção aos cavaleiros para fugir. Lei liberta o escravo de São Roswald , Jean Bart , e ConVida-o a juntar-se à SUA tripulação. Ele aceita, é sinal de estar livre dos dragões celestes. Lei diz que o Bart para agradecer também é um pouco. Os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha escaparam dos peixes voadores, exceto Franky , que reivindicam a velocidade de Motobaro . Kid is playing by one viga and questions with radi on your atacante está na ilha. As piratas do coração fazem sua fuga e quebram uma ponte atrás deles. No mar, o Motobaro está se movendo em um ritmo mais acelerado pelas mudanças de Franky. Eles passam por Grove 8 e Duval, que deve ser o lugar onde fica a base de Peterman . Os Piratas do Coração são deparados com os Piratas do Garoto. Lei questiona por que um Shichibukai está lá. Lei emergir do ataque de raios ileso. Lei com que não quer encontrar um almirante em cima de todas as pessoas que ele encontrou, dizendo que ele faz com que ele passe, identificando-se incorretamente, seu atacante, um Pacifista como Bartolomeu Kuma. . Categoria:Episódios com abertura de Share the world Categoria:Temporada 11 Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios do Arco Arquipélago de Sabaody Categoria:Episódios escritos por Hirohiko Kamisaka Categoria:Episódios do Artista Miyuki Sato Categoria:Episódios animados por Masahiro Shimanuki Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Yukihiko Nakao